Waiting for the End
by Last Angel in Hell
Summary: Amber Park has a gift that allows her to see the future, but since the future always changes, the images she's given are incomplete. She had nowhere to go so she came to the Institute with a hope to learn to protect herself and others from the future but in the progress she ends up in the middle of what she was trying to avoid. Slight AU and set during X1. Please read and review!
1. Burn it Down

I don't own anything you recognize from the movies, cartoons or the comics. I simply borrow without permission and without any intention of making a profit.

I know I have a series of unfinished stories but the idea of this story came to me overnight and I figured I'd just get started and see where it goes.

I do, however, own Amber Park.

* * *

Please read and any review left is helpful. Don't hold back but try to not abuse your right as a critic… there are way too many who take things too far and verbally attack the writers behind the stories.

* * *

**Waiting for the End**

Her fingers gripped the pencil and she stared at the blank sheet of paper. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let herself be guided. She opened her eyes and her fingers guided the pencil up and down, in circles and arches but she couldn't see what it was. She wouldn't be able to see what it was until it was done.

She breathed hard and focused on the task in front of her letting her fingers lead her only to have her drop the pencil halfway through finishing. She stared at the drawing ahead of her in disbelief. Why wouldn't it let her finish?

The drawing pulled her in and she felt uncomfortably warm. Her eyes took in every detail; taking special notice of the circles at the bottom of the drawing. Some of the circles had more detail to them and she saw faces. She thought back on a painting she had seen once, "The Scream" by Edvard Munch. She cringed and let her eyes follow the gaze of her unfinished characters to the buildings surrounding them. The buildings dangerously tilted towards them as if they were about to bend over and collapse but they showed no sign of damage beyond being stretched in an odd angle. Above the buildings she saw clouds with lightning bolts shooting down and the outline of what looked to be a machine of sorts.

_*The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find  
And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know*_

She looked up and let her eyes lock with the Professor's eyes before slowly pushing the sheet across the desk to let him see.

"I couldn't finish it," she muttered and rose from her seat. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her right shoulder, clutching the shoulder strap till her knuckles turned white. She watched the Professor look down at the drawing but didn't wait for any reply before turning on her heel and walking out of the office.

She walked with a steady pace down the halls of the Institute. It was her home whether she wanted to be there or not. She kept her eyes to the floor and the kids crisscrossing back and forth on their way to classes or lunch-breaks darted out of her way as she aimlessly walked in the middle of the hallway. They knew who she was, they knew what she could do but most of all they knew she didn't want anything to do with any of them.

Her name was Amber Park and she had arrived at the Institute shortly after Professor Charles Xavier's return to the mansion he had always called home. He had opened it up to everyone who wanted to learn to control and live with their powers hence it becoming an Institute for the gifted. The mansion served as a home to many and a refuge for the rest but most of all it was a school.

After an incident Amber Park hadn't showed interest in unraveling, the Professor had been shot and his spine had been un-mendable leaving him paralyzed from the waist down. Part of her felt sorry for him, but at the same time, she knew he had put himself in the position in the first place. It may not have been his intention to be shot, but he could have prevented it from going as far as it did. She walked straight for the doors leading out of the building and walked out into the sunlight. The sun warmed her skin and for a moment she stopped at the top of the stairs and closed her eyes with her face tilted to the sky. The warmth on her face comforted her and she sat down at the top of the stairs with her eyes still closed and she blocked everything out.

Professor Charles Xavier brought his fingers to his forehead and took a deep breath before turning to consult his staff. He started at the group taking them all in; from the right Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey and Scott Summers who were all a part of the board keeping the Institute up and running.

"I fear we have a war coming," Charles began as he locked his eyes with one after the other. "It seems Ms. Park has "stumbled" onto something, even though it is very uncertain at this point, that will turn life as we know it upside down," he paused before directing his attention to Jean who quirked her eyebrow at him, "Because of the severity of her condition we're not able to further investigate what lies beneath the subconscious hence we have to rely on what little information she can provide through her drawing. I would like it, however, if you took it upon you to address the children around the campus that they need to try to keep from probing her mind, mentally or through talking to her. They should be informed to not speak of the information she will be able to provide us once she receives another glimpse of the future," he trailed off and they all nodded in understanding and turned to leave the room.

_*We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground*_

Jean linked her arm with Scott's and turned to both him and Storm.

"Do you really think she can predict the future? It seems a bit vague with the unfinished drawings," she made sure to keep her voice down so the students who randomly roamed the hallway started to scatter as they noticed the trio exit the Professor's office.

"I know from experience that we should not condemn any sort of information we're presented with. For all we know, a war will break out and we all know the human-mutant relationship is not as stable as we would want it to be," Ororo stated and put a hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Humans are just starting to notice us for whom and what we are and most are not happy about knowing there are those out there who can manipulate objects as well as the wills of others. We need to keep on a down low, especially when it comes to Amber and others like her. It saddens me to say but the general public would not benefit from knowing there are those who can predict the future…" Scott trailed off and glanced at the big doors at the end of the hallway and the girl sitting on the steps outside.

"I just wish we could help her more," Jean added sadly and smiled weakly as Scott wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug.

"We're just going to have to do the best we can, both for her and the rest of us, mutant and human alike," Storm smiled at the couple in front of her before she turned and headed off to her office to address a matter involving Hank McCoy's missing Twinkies.

_*The colors conflicted  
As the flames, climbed into the clouds  
I wanted to fix this  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down  
And you were there at the turn  
Caught in the burning glow  
And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know*_

Amber stared ahead and couldn't help but smile as she watched all the younger kids play. She marveled at how they were able to be so carefree even with the world being against them. Most of the kids at the Institute came from families that were broken, most of them due to the child's mutant powers. In a way she was grateful for not having a family to speak of but at the same time she missed having memories of growing up with a mother and a father. It wouldn't have mattered if they treated her like a person or a monster, for she would have had a story, but instead she had a big black hole of emptiness that felt like it was growing bigger and bigger with each year that passed. It was as if her past was slowly being wiped away as if someone was using an eraser to make sure she didn't leave anything behind.

Her head hurt from the session with the Professor. He had not come any closer to finding out more about her but the invasion of him in her head had triggered yet another premonition. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes before leaning back on the steps to try to focus on anything but the headache.

"That doesn't look very comfortable," she startled as a voice spoke up and glanced to her right only to be met by a puff of smoke. Her breath caught in her throat and she coughed. "Sorry 'bout that," the voice apologized and she saw the outline of a cigar being dropped to the ground and a heavy boot stomped it out.

"It is fine…" she answered and stared back ahead of her.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" the voice asked and she was surprised to discover that the man actually sounded sincere.

"I don't do classes," she muttered in response, knowing she was being rude.

"Seems like a waste of time if ya ask me," he added. She glanced at him wanting to respond but bit her lip to keep from digging a deeper ditch than the one she was trying to climb out of. She took a deep breath.

"I ain't much of a student. Can't seem to concentrate long enough," she answered and hoped her voice held and made her sound at least a bit polite.

"Them kids should be learnin' how ta fight, not read Shakespeare," he looked at her.

"I suppose the Professor wants to keep things as 'normal' as things can be around here," she smiled weakly and he noted that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"What do ya do anyways?" he asked when their eyes met.

"Not much am afraid. I draw," she answered and moved to rise from her seat.

"That don't say much," he smirked and offered her a hand, and the smirk grew when she ignored the help he offered.

"Like I said… I don't do much," she answered again and put her glasses back on followed with her backpack being tossed over her shoulder. "Excuse me… I have somewhere I need to be," she trailed off and walked back through the doors to the staircase that lead to the second floor.

_*You told me yes  
You held me high  
And I believed when you told that lie  
I played soldier, you played king  
And struck me down, when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up, but you let me down  
So when you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn*_

Logan watched the girl's retreating back and found himself unable to look away. He had just arrived at the school and had been trying to settle in as much as he could. The main reason to why he stayed was that Marie was there and for some reason he felt obligated to stick around. She was a good kid but troubled and he could relate.

The girl he had seen sitting on the steps to the main entrance to the Institute had caught his interest. Even if he hadn't seen her before he did notice she was older than most of the kids there. She seemed to be in her late teens or early twenties and there was something about her that reeled him in. He wasn't much of a talker but he had been the one to break the silence since she hadn't noticed he had been standing by the front door when she came outside.

He watched her sit down and he knew from the way she slouched over that there was something troubling her. His senses picked up on her pained breaths and he figured she was having a bad day. He found himself wondering who she was and he watched her more intently. Her dark brown hair was braided in a French braid and he found himself wondering what she'd look like with her hair free. She wore a pair of well-worn jeans where the knees were torn. She wore a black tank top under a green and red flannel shirt and a pair of flip-flops showing off her toes. Her toenails were decorated with neon pink nail polish and her fingernails matched. Her eyes were dark blue and her lips full. Her cheeks were slightly rounded and he figured she had a bit more weight to her than the red-head he had run into when he had first awoken at the Institute. She stretched about 5'8" and he noted she had curves that would put Marilyn Monroe to shame but she dressed like a kid from a bad 80's movie.

She confused him. Nothing about her appearance gave away what kind of person she was and what little information he got out of her did not help him create a bigger picture.

* * *

* The song lyrics in the chapter is from "Burn it Down" by Linkin Park *


	2. Iridescent

I don't own anything you recognize from the movies, cartoons or the comics. I simply borrow without permission and without any intention of making a profit.

I do, however, own Amber Park.

Thank you for commenting, Guest... whoever you are!

* * *

**Waiting for the End**

It had been days since Amber had encountered the man named Logan; she had overheard someone talk about the man. She thought back on their conversation and how right he had been. They all needed to prepare. She didn't fully know what was coming but she knew it was big and there wasn't any way around it. A part of her felt that seeking out the Professor had been the wrong move. The less people knew about their futures the better, but it was too late to turn around.

She had been at the Institute for six months without getting any closer to having more control over her "gift". The visions came and went but only offered tiny bits of information and the only way she could describe them was by drawing. The Professor had even set Ororo to organize the drawings by date and also by what kind of vision was presented. In six months, the visions ranged from small things like a cat about to be hit by a car to forest fires and chain collisions. Most of the drawings didn't have much information in them, but some pointed landmarks or buildings that made it possible for the "X-Men" to intervene.

She stood at a distance and watched the building that served as a school, home and headquarter and couldn't help but smile. There was so much joy inside the walls of the building. So many kids had been "saved" from a life where they had to hide who they were and she was grateful for the Professor on the behalf of everyone who lived there. He was an anchor that kept everyone to the ground. He was the parent a lot of the kids needed and the mentor to those who sought to control their powers.

_**Fifteen years earlier…**_

_Amber huddled in the corner as the banging on the door grew more and more fierce. She whimpered and tears flowed freely as she buried her face against her knees wanting the banging to stop. Her father had thrown a tantrum and she had locked herself in her bedroom to avoid his angry and drunken behavior. She knew he'd eventually stop and pass out, either outside of her bedroom door or on the couch in the living room. _

_Her father had always been an angry man but after her mother left him, he changed and began drinking. The first time he hit her, she didn't understand what was happening but she understood the pain he inflicted on her. It wasn't until the second incident of him slapping her across the cheek that her powers kicked in. She had "anticipated" his next moves and she had backed away from him. It wasn't hard to do considering he was so far gone she found it weird he was still standing. Every single time after, she had been warned about his drunken behavior before it happened and she had been able to get away._

_*You were standing in the wake of devastation  
And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying "Save me now"  
_You were there, impossibly alone*

_Night after night she would retreat to her bedroom and lock herself in. She'd sit in the corner farthest away from the door with her hands covering her ears and her face buried against her knees. Her father would yell at her and attempt to get her to open the door but he would never go beyond beating the door with his fist. The first couple of times she locked herself in, she had been terrified he'd do whatever he could to get to her, but to her relief, he'd give up. She would sit locked in her bedroom from dusk till dawn and make sure she left the house before her father woke up in the morning._

_*Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go*_

_Her feelings toward what was going on didn't change until her teachers started pulling her aside to ask her about the situation at home. She hadn't given the bruises any thought, but when the teachers pointed them out to her, she denied everything. It was a couple of weeks between each time the teachers would try to get her to talk to them, but when they pulled her aside for the third time, she decided that she had to let everything go. The following night after her father had passed out on the floor right outside her bedroom door; she stuffed clothes and her drawing utensils in her backpack, emptied her father's wallet and made sure to drain his credit card before walking away from a life she'd do anything to forget. _

_*And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
Falling into empty space  
No one there to catch you in their arms*_

_She had been fifteen years old when she made the choice to leave her life behind and never look back. She had been fifteen years old when she made up her mind about only looking ahead. With her drawing utensils in one hand and the world at her feet, she had travelled from state to state, by bus, train or hitch hiking. She was on the move for fifteen years before she was led to the Institute._

**Present day…**

With the world at her feet and having been on the move for fifteen years Amber felt that her time to settle down had come. She was happy to call the Institute her home but it didn't stop her worries from growing more and more intense with every premonition she experienced. She hadn't told the Professor about the headaches and due to his lack of power to actually help her; there wouldn't be much he could do.

The Professor had told her that he was unable to access her brain like he would normally be able to do. She was blocking him up and without the wall being torn down in one way or the other, he wouldn't be able to dig deeper into her subconscious state. She shuddered at the thought of unraveling details about her premonitions beyond what she was able to draw. In the hands of the wrong person, knowing the future could be fatal and it could destroy so much.

She had often thought of how much safer the world would be without her and her power. She had attempted to end her life on more than one occasion but she had been unsuccessful. She grimly let her fingers trace the scars on her arms and bit her lip. She could remember every single inch the blade had moved as it cut through her skin. She'd stare ahead and she'd feel lost and dead inside.

_*Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go*_

Ever since their "conversation" Logan found himself wondering who the girl was. He didn't give her much thought and wasn't surprised when he didn't see her again for several days. After all, the property was big and he couldn't be everywhere at once. From what he had managed to find out, mostly thanks to Marie, was that the girl's name was Amber and that she could see the future. He had snorted at that and made a crude remark about the world needing more fortune tellers. Marie had become enraged at the comment and ended up grabbing his beer and pouring the contents of the bottles down the drain. She was the only one who'd be able to get away with it.

Logan couldn't help but notice how much Marie had changed since they first arrived at the Institute. She was nowhere near gaining control over her powers but she wasn't the scared little kitten he had found hiding under a tarp in the freezing cold. She was growing and he felt proud. He knew he'd never let anything happen to her and she knew she could always count on him. She was the only person with meaning in his life.

The Professor had called him into his office a few days after his encounter with Amber. The Professor questioned him about his conversation with the girl and Logan frowned as he found out that the Professor couldn't read her mind, but apparently his own was like an open book. As the Professor spoke, Logan found himself growing more and more annoyed.

"Look, Xavier. I don't know anything about no girl! I don't know why you're getting so worked up about this!" Logan roughly answered as the Professor kept prodding him for answers.

"I am merely trying to get to know the girl behind the mutation, Logan. Her powers are troubling and without access to them we're at a loss," the Professor's calm state annoyed Logan to the point where shredding the desk in front of him seemed appealing just to get a rise out of the old geezer.

"Then ask her! Don't go around asking someone else to reveal HER dirty little secrets! You and I both know that's not how things are done and it'll only result in someone getting' hurt…" Logan slammed his fists down into the desk making it jump in place. "If she ain't talking then she ain't got anything to talk about! You should know that more than anyone. She'll speak when she's ready," Logan snapped at the Professor and inwardly frowned at himself for letting his temper get to him. The Professor sighed.

"I know, Logan. I'm sorry. I just feel at a loss of what to do. I can't help her and she came for help," the Professor calmly answered before wheeling around so his back was facing Logan. He stared out at the grounds surrounding the building.

"I know you mean well… but sometimes, it's best just to let things run its course," Logan swallowed and silently wished the Professor never had offered him help to unravel his past.

The Professor remained silent and Logan turned and left the room, storming off to the kitchen for the beer he had stored away. He came to a halt when he noticed the girl sitting on one of the stools by the kitchen counter. She seemed deeply concentrated and he frowned as he made his way past her to one of the cabinets and pulled his beer out.

"I didn't think we were allowed to keep alcohol here," she looked up from the piece of paper in front of her.

"Never much liked that rule…" Logan let one of his claws out and popped the cap off. She smiled lightly and watched him. She seemed different somehow.

"Could I have one?" she politely asked and she almost sounded hopeful.

"You're too young," he grinned at her before putting the bottle to his lips and downing it without uttering another word.

"Says who?" she was amused.

"You can't be a day over eighteen," he spoke as he put the now empty bottle down on the counter.

"I'm flattered," she laughed, "I haven't been eighteen in like…" she frowned, math never had been her strong side. "I haven't been eighteen for over a decade!" she giggled as she saw the look on his face. His face was that of someone completely and utterly confused.

"You're saying you're… old?" he laughed as he decided to test the waters.

"Well… not as old as you," she winked at him. He stared at her blankly for a moment before uncapping another beer and handing it to her. "Thank you," she smiled at him and brought the bottle to her lips and let the amber fluid fill her mouth. It had been quite the time since the last time she had been able to enjoy a good beer.

_*Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go*_

* * *

_* The song lyrics in the chapter is from "Iridescent" - Linkin Park *  
_


End file.
